Deseo
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: -¿Quieres redimirte de tus pecados? Para hacerlo tienes que entregarle algo a Dios a través de mí.- Al principio él sólo quería placer. Hasta que la conoció. Este Oneshot participa en el reto "Los pecados capitales" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"


_**¡Hola! Aquí estamos, en un nuevo reto del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**_

 _ **D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este Oneshot participa en el reto: "Los pecados capitales" Del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**_

 _ **Me ha tocado Lavi, y el pecado que he elegido ha sido lujuria.**_

 _ **Es un AU.**_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras: 1503**_

 _ **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Deseo**_

En un pequeño pueblito existía una iglesia, una iglesia en la que había un nuevo padre, el sucesor de Bookman, Junior.

La gente del pueblo al principio se había puesto en guardia, temiendo que su nuevo sacerdote fuera un patán, ya que eso era lo que siempre oían de Bookman, pero se había equivocado.

Junior era un gran predicador, y siempre conseguía transmitir sus mensajes a su público, e incluso varios habían empezado a asistir más a la iglesia, interesados de repente.

Sin embargo, por más que el padre fuera amable, dulce, atento, y siempre estuviera allí para escuchar los problemas de la gente, era un pecador en potencia. Era irónico, considerando que sus últimos pasajes tratados en las misas tenían que ver con los siete pecados capitales. Le gustaba beber, le gustaba fumar, no consideraba que existiera algo tan absurdo como Dios, le robaba a las personas del pueblo, e incluso le mentía sin problemas a los fieles.

Pero no le importaba mucho realmente. Él no había pedido esa vida, y no podía deshacerse de ella. El viejo había muerto antes de poder largarse de ese asqueroso lugar, dejándole como única opción de sustento vivir en aquella iglesia. Había juntado bastante dinero, y no es que no se largara por no tener a donde ir, porque por supuesto, cualquier bella dama terminaría abriéndole la puerta, si no que era por culpa de una de las creyentes. La quería a su lado.

-o—

— _El término lujuria, si bien suele estar asociado al deseo sexual, también puede utilizarse para el exceso o demasía de otro tipo de cosas._ _Un exceso o abundancia de cosas que estimulan o excitan los sentidos._

Luego de cada misa, y luego de despedirse, alguno se quedaría, esperando para usar el confesionario. Él tendría que quedarse oyendo, y a veces, sacaba provecho de lo avergonzada que podría estar la persona, lo necesitada que estaría de demostrar arrepentimiento.

Entonces hacía esa pregunta.

— ¿Quieres redimirte de tus pecados? Para hacerlo tienes que entregarle algo a Dios a través de mí.

Las personas caían como abejas a la miel. A veces le entregaban posesiones, posesiones que él vendería y destinaría ese dinero "A la iglesia" aunque en realidad sólo lo gastara en cigarrillos o alcohol. Si tenía suerte, esas personas eran objeto de sus deseos, y les ofrecía algo más… importante, si querían el perdón de Dios.

Junior disfrutaba no sólo del coito, sino también de las mentiras. Ellos se lo creían todo. En las misas, veía a Allen, aquel chico con el pelo blanco, alguien con una maldición, y recordaba esa noche donde él le había pedido que lo ayudara a corregir su camino, y pedir perdón a Dios por haber cometido una atrocidad, una de la cual, Junior aún no estaba enterado.

Por otra parte, también estaba Yuu. Había tenido muchos problemas con el alcohol por culpa de la muerte de su prometida, y había terminado en la cama del padre.

Cada persona que veía le provocaba un recuerdo distinto. También se acordaba, por ejemplo, de Komui, quien se había arrepentido de haber dejado de creer en el _Oh todo poderoso señor_ , sólo por la muerte de sus padres.

Pero a pesar de todas esas historias, lo único que él quería era que aquella creyente se presentara en el confesionario. Quería que ella fuera la que estuviera en su cama, quería que ella fuera la que arañara su espalda, como si sintiendo el dolor que aquel padre le otorgara fuera forma suficiente de limpiarse de los pecados que hubiera cometido, que de esa forma llegara a conseguir el perdón.

Pero ella nunca se quedaba después de misa. Como mucho, se quedaba para felicitar al padre por su excelente lectura, o por la emoción que le transmitía a cada palabra.

Nunca estaba arrepentida.

Pero él sólo esperaba aquél momento en que ella se quisiera confesar de sus pecados. Sabía que llegaría, eventualmente.

-o—

El pueblo estaba de fiesta. Su iglesia había llegado a oídos de Malcom Leverrier y Cross Marian, dos de los más reconocidos y queridos sacerdotes del país.

Para Junior, eran más de la misma porquería. Tenía que fingir, tenía que demostrar algo de interés, tenía que aceptarlos amablemente en su iglesia para no tirar abajo su fachada de padre apasionado y dedicado a Dios. Los había tratado bien, les había mostrado su lugar de descanso, e incluso había fingido interés cuando le contaron de la forma de cada uno de recitar la biblia. Al parecer, Leverrier era un hombre firme, quien seguía al pie de la letra aquel escrito, mientras que Marian era de los que pensaba que con creer en Dios bastaba.

Claro, toda esa mascara se derrumbó cuando la noche llegó.

Leverrier era un hombre que disfrutaba de los buenos vinos, y Marian disfrutaba tanto de los buenos vinos, como de las buenas mujeres, y mejor si todo eso era acompañado por un buen cigarro.

A ojos de Junior, esos tipos eran los más interesantes que habían conocido en toda su vida. Marian incluso se había ofrecido a llevarlo a algún burdel de alta clase en cuanto toda la revuelta de los dos sacerdotes famosos terminara. Le dijo que así podía sacarse de encima todo aquello que atormentara a su corazón.

Y había dado justo en el clavo.

-o—

Al haber entrado a ese lugar, claramente se había dado cuenta de que, como había prometido, era un lugar que no era barato. Las mujeres se encontraban con poca ropa, bailando. Otras servían a sus clientes, y otras se habían acercado a ellos, encantadas con lo que veían.

Junior se había divertido bastante. Cada mujer tenía algo distinto en su cuerpo, algo que la destacaba, algo que le gustaba. Todas eran expertas a la hora de complacerle, todas sabían que tenían que hacer para lograr que explotara de placer, todas eran geniales.

Pero nunca pudo quitarse de la cabeza a esa chica. Ese cabello largo, de color verde, que sólo había visto una vez cuando ella había tropezado, liberándola de ese horrendo velo, esos ojazos tan grandes, sus largas y suaves piernas, las que había visto mientras ella se duchaba, aquella cintura tan pequeña que estaba seguro que podría tomar con un brazo, toda ella era la única que lograba que se excitara tanto. No esas mujeres.

Ellas sólo le demostraban lo que no podía tener.

Jamás podría tener a una monja y era consciente de ello.

El recordar aquello, enfurecía a Junior. Como si Dios se burlara de él, al poco tiempo de haber sido nombrado Padre la había conocido, Lenalee, la preciosa monja del pueblo. Era dulce, tierna, decidida, y… Casta.

Se había casado con Dios.

Él no podía competir con algo como eso.

Había tomado a una de esas cualquiera, dispuesto a tener relaciones hasta agotarse, cuando notó quién era. Ese sedoso cabello estaba atado en dos bonitas coletas, su cuerpo usualmente cubierto por ese enorme vestido estaba expuesto, con sólo un top y una falda corta, exponiendo esas piernas que tanto anhelaba sentir contra las suyas.

Sintió mucho. Necesitaba a esa mujer en una cama. En el piso, en cualquier lugar, la necesitaba. La deseaba tanto, tan profundamente, que no le importaría si la conseguía en un baño de un restaurante, sólo la quería. Ella había despertado mil sensaciones en su cuerpo con sólo sus ojos, sensaciones que ni las mejores mujeres de los burdeles de más alta calidad habían despertado en él.

Aquella chica que tanto deseaba tener en su cama era una de esas mujeres baratas que se vendían a cualquiera. Se había sorprendido y la había tomado con fuerza del brazo. Al notar esto, el jefe del lugar lo echó, por dejarle una marca a la chica.

Estaba muy ebrio como para discutir y salir ganando, por lo tanto la esperó en la puerta de la iglesia el día de la misa, alegando que quería verle para hablar antes acerca del sermón del día.

-o—

—Tú… Eres una de esas…

—Sí. Una amiga… Ella se metió en serios problemas… Tenía que ayudarla, padre. Esa fue la única solución que he encontrado para ganar dinero rápido.

—¿Quieres redimirte de tus pecados?

—¿Disculpe?

—Lo repetiré, ¿Quieres redimirte de tus pecados? Puedo ayudarte en nombre de Dios. Puedo darte una mano con este asunto. Necesitas purificar tu cuerpo de aquel pecado que has cometido.

Le había dado una bofetada al notar su doble intención y se había marchado, dejándole en medio de una estúpida iglesia, con ganas. Pero aunque había aceptado el venderse por dinero, aun así no se arrepentía de sus pecados, pues era para ayudar a una amiga.

Llevó la mano a su mejilla, que todavía dolía por el golpe y soltó un pequeño gruñido de disconformidad.

Conseguiría a esa mujer en su cama. La conseguiría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esa iglesia, en ese pueblo.

Había despertado mil deseos y pasiones en Junior, y quería experimentarlas al máximo con ella. Aun si tenía que forzarla a ello.

Fin.

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! En fin… Sinceramente, creo que me he pasado, esto ha tenido que ser una de las cosas más explícitas que he escrito en toda mi vida, pero me he divertido mucho también.**_

 _ **El final tiene que ver con que la lujuria puede llevar a una obsesión, y Junior, al no poder tener a esa mujer, se obsesiona con ella.**_

 _ **Woah, todavía tengo como escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda…**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, *Si es así dejen un review por fa, acepto críticas de todo estilo mientras no me tiren bombas!* y si quieren leer más historias pasense por el foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
